Une drôle d'habitude
by GredW
Summary: OS SLASH - Ecrit pour la communauté hp slash fr pour le thème "nitnelaV-tniaS aL". Comme tous les ans, à la Saint-Valentin, Bill assiste au même spectacle, les réponses de Severus aux lettres d'amour qu'il reçoit.


**Titre :** Une drôle d'habitude  
**Pairing :** Severus Snape/Bill Weasley  
**Rating :** PG  
**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis pas JKR donc...  
**Ndla :** Ecrit pour la com' LJ Hp_slash_fr sur le thème "nitnelaV-tniaS aL" et avec le couple de la quinzaine "Bill/Severus". J'ai aussi piqué l'idée au défi du mois de février de la com' Sevys_now. J'espère que cela vous plaira même si le couple n'est pas "commun".

* * *

Comme chaque année, depuis trois ans, Bill croisait les doigts pour que rien n'arrive… Il se trouvait dans la Grande Salle, prenant le petit-déjeuner. Les hiboux avaient envahi la pièce, nombreux en ce quatorze février. Weasley avait déjà assisté à ce spectacle alors qu'il était élève, il en était encore le spectateur maintenant qu'il était Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Avec ses collègues, Minerva à leur tête, ils s'amusaient à faire des paris pour savoir quel élève aurait le plus de cartes. Le roux avait lui-même son lot de mots doux, généralement envoyés par des élèves qui voulaient juste lui montrer à quel point ils l'appréciaient, sans arrières pensées. Une fois, seulement, il avait eu besoin du Professeur McGonagall pour calmer les ardeurs d'une demoiselle de Septième année qui avait confondu sollicitude professionnelle et intérêt amoureux. Il n'en avait pas parlé au Directeur, ne voulant pas que la jeune fille soit renvoyée de Poudlard quelques mois avant l'obtention de son diplôme.

Bill espérait. Les allées et venues des volatiles diminuaient, il y avait peut-être une chance pour que… Le rouquin retint son souffle quand il vit une chouette s'approcher de l'homme assis au milieu de la table des professeurs mais, l'oiseau le dépassa et déposa une missive près du Professeur Flitwick. Weasley put respirer plus librement ; ils avaient évité la catastrophe. Cependant, alors qu'il croyait qu'ils étaient enfin à l'abri, une vieille chouette chétive atterrit avec fracas dans l'assiette du Directeur. Tous les regards des adultes se reportèrent sur le volatile ou, plutôt, sur sa patte où était attachée une enveloppe rose. Bill gémit. Encore une inconsciente ! Qui pouvait être assez idiote pour envoyer une lettre d'amour à Severus Snape ! L'homme esquissa une grimace mauvaise et, sans rien dire, prit l'enveloppe. Il se leva rapidement et disparut dans une grande envolée de robe noire, par une porte derrière la table. Quelques yeux se tournèrent vers le jeune homme roux qui répondit par un sourire incertain au tapotement réconfortant de Minerva.

Il retrouva le Directeur dans son bureau, faisant les cent pas, la lettre dans les mains. Au fil de sa lecture, l'homme émettait des reniflements ou des ricanements méprisants. Finalement, il s'arrêta et alla vers son bureau. Là, il prit une plume rouge et entreprit, avant de répondre, de corriger, à l'encre rouge, les fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison de l'expéditrice. Puis, après avoir apposé un T sur le haut de la feuille, comme si c'était une copie –cela devait vraiment lui manquer !-, il attrapa un nouveau parchemin et se mit à écrire d'une manière saccadée et rapide. Bill n'osa l'interrompre, il savait qu'il ne devait surtout pas déranger Severus à pareil moment. Il remarqua l'enveloppe qui se trouvait sur une petite table près de la cheminée et, curieux, vérifia qui était l'irréfléchie. Il eut un sourire désolé pour Anastasie Winfried. Il se rappelait de la jeune fille qui avait été leur élève encore l'année précédente. Il devrait penser à lui envoyer une lettre de réconfort, après. Il ne pourrait pas intercepter celle que Severus enverrait. Il avait déjà essayé, deux ans auparavant, mais n'avait rien pu faire. Las, il s'assit sur son fauteuil attitré et, impuissant, contempla le Directeur. Quand celui-ci eut fini, il admira son œuvre. Bill ne dit rien non plus quand l'élégante chouette de Severus partit avec la lettre qui avait été agrémentée d'une Beuglante.

Le Directeur ne fit attention au Professeur Weasley que lorsqu'il eut accompli sa mission. Bill lui sourit légèrement. Severus s'installa sur le fauteuil, face au rouquin. Il fit apparaître une théière et des tasses, et se servit.

« Tous les ans, c'est la même chose, Severus. Tu attends les déclarations d'amour qu'on t'envoie et tu y réponds par des lettres de rejet plus dures les unes que les autres… C'est…  
- Mal ? » Le plus vieux ricana. « Tu préfèrerais que j'y réponde favorablement ? »

Bill secoua la tête négativement. Pensif, il se plongea dans ses souvenirs.

Après la Bataille Finale et sa presque transformation, il avait, pendant un moment, oublié qui il était. Il avait tourné le dos à sa famille, refusé son futur mariage, brisant le cœur de Fleur. Il était reparti en Egypte. Là, il avait repris son ancien travail. Mais avec moins de prudence, s'engageant sans réfléchir dans des défis trop complexes pour lui. Ce qui devait arriver arriva ; il commit une erreur et se retrouva enfermé dans une salle d'une pyramide, remplie de maléfices.

Et c'était Severus qui était venu le sauver. Il eut un sourire sans joie en y repensant. L'homme n'avait rien du héros sur son cheval blanc et il lui avait tout de suite prouvé qu'il n'avait eu aucune envie de jouer au chevalier servant. Dès qu'il avait réussi à le sortir de la pièce, il lui avait hurlé dessus. Même en tant qu'élève, Bill n'avait jamais vu son ancien professeur dans cet état. Snape l'avait laissé dans sa chambre d'hôtel, ne se souciant plus de ce qui pouvait arriver à l'aîné Weasley. Il avait accompli ce que lui avait demandé le nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Pourtant, c'était comme si l'homme n'avait jamais quitté Bill. Dès qu'il avait pu, celui-ci était revenu en Angleterre, se terrant chez ses parents, évitant la famille Delacour prête à reprendre les projets de fiançailles. Il avait postulé au poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de nouveau vacant. Severus n'avait pas semblé très ému par son arrivée. En fait, Bill avait eu du mal à approcher l'homme. Cela avait été un travail de longue haleine mais il avait réussi. Cependant, l'attitude hostile de son amant envers la fête de la Saint-Valentin l'effrayait parfois.

« Je me demande si, un jour, je recevrais moi aussi un de ces messages ? »

Son ton se voulait très amusé mais une pointe de crainte avait transpercé dans ses dires. Le Directeur ne dit rien, il se contenta de fixer son breuvage qui refroidissait. Quand il leva les yeux vers Bill, il lâcha, sèchement :

« Franchement, attendre une date précise pour "déclarer son amour" est profondément stupide. Au lieu de rêvasser à un amour improbable, tous ces crétins devraient faire quelque chose d'utile ! Cette débauche de sentiments mielleux est tout bonnement nauséeuse. Tu… Tu ne t'es jamais abaissé à employer cette technique avec moi. Nous avons été toujours honnêtes l'un avec l'autre. Je ne… euh… »

Bill sourit, cette fois-ci, plus joyeusement. Il était vrai que son amant ne mâchait pas ses mots. S'il venait à faire quelque chose qui déplaisait à l'ancien Mangemort, celui-ci ne se privait pas pour le lui dire. De la même façon, le rouquin n'acceptait pas les remontrances de l'homme sans réagir. Il n'avait jamais été de ceux qui courbent l'échine. C'était peut-être ce qui plaisait à Severus.

Ce dernier semblait soucieux, comme s'il essayait de trouver une manière de se confier sans pour autant montrer qu'il le faisait. C'était Severus tout craché ! Tout ce qui touchait à l'intime était si refoulé qu'il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer. Alors Bill prit une décision. Depuis qu'il était devenu l'amant de Severus Snape, il savait qu'il ne devait pas attendre de grandes déclarations ou des preuves d'amour. Jamais ils ne fêteraient la Saint-Valentin ou le jour de leur premier baiser… Tout cela n'était pas important. Il avait réussi à obtenir ce que personne d'autre n'avait encore jamais eu. C'était bien plus précieux qu'un cadeau ridicule lors d'une fête stupide.

« Moi qui avais pourtant espéré, quand on s'est mis ensemble, des cadeaux somptueux et des dîners aux chandelles… »

Severus soupira de façon exagérée.

« - Je pense que Mademoiselle Delacour aurait été heureuse de ce traitement. Tu sais où la trouver, non ? »

Le roux se leva pour ensuite s'installer sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son amant.

« - Tu crois qu'elle serait toujours ravie de me voir ? Si cela ne te dérange pas, je pourrais… »

La bouche de Severus se plaqua sur la sienne. Le Directeur n'était pas un homme romantique mais il était, cependant, très possessif. Déjà enfant, il ne supportait pas qu'on touche à ses affaires.

« - Arrête de te plaindre et va travailler. Si je me souviens bien, tu as cours à neuf heures... »

Bill ne répondit pas. Il s'inclina et déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Quand il fut sur le point de partir, il entendit Severus lui crier :

« Et, quand tu écriras à Mademoiselle Winfried, n'oublie pas de lui rappeler que tu n'es pas libre. Qu'elle ne pense pas comme cette gourde, l'année dernière, que tu t'intéresses à elle. »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête. Il rit intérieurement. Décidément, rien n'échappait au Directeur de Poudlard. Peut-être que c'était une caractéristique qui venait avec la fonction…

Le soir venu, dans la Grande Salle, la table des Professeurs était bien bruyante. Minerva avait gagné le pari et expliquait en détails à Roger Davies, le nouveau Professeur de Vol, ce qu'elle allait faire des gallions qu'elle avait empochés. Bill discutait, avec enthousiasme, avec Hagrid des nouvelles qu'il avait reçues de son frère Charlie et de ses dragons. Personne ne vit le nouveau hibou qui entra discrètement dans la salle. L'oiseau se dirigea vers le Directeur. C'était assez commun que Severus reçoive des lettres à tout moment de la journée. Cependant, un mouvement attira l'attention du Professeur Weasley. Une nouvelle grimace sarcastique apparut sur le visage de son amant. Bill soupira quand il vit Severus se lever. La Saint-Valentin n'était pas terminée, une nouvelle victime serait à déplorer…


End file.
